HUJAN
by Cristine MT
Summary: Kisah pertemanan Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang tandas karena Sasuke meninggalkan mereka/Tidak bisa ia sangkal, Sakura memang benar-benar merindukan persahabatan mereka. Ia rindu berkumpul, ia rindu tertawa, ia rindu bercanda, berengkar dan berlarian saat hujan turun. Ia rindu semua hal gila pada kawannya. Dan… ia menyesal./KINDLY REVIEW!


Bunyi dering ponsel membuat waktu tidurku terganggu.  
Aku sengaja mengeritkan dahi dan mengelap sedikit air mata di sudut mataku, juga bangkit menyingkapkan selimut.

Ah, di mana sih ponsel itu?

Mataku langsung tertuju pada ponsel bersilikon hitam yang langsung kuraih dan kuusap layar lebarnya.  
Terpampanglah sederet pesan baru kurang lebih tiga pesan dari pengirim tanpa nama. Hanya nomor dan jamnyalah yang tertera pada pesan singkat itu.

 **Pesan pertama:**  
 _Sakura! Apa kabar? Kau masih ingat aku? Teman semasa sekolah? Ya! Aku Ino!  
Oh, Jidat, sudah empat tahun kita tidak bertemu... bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu! Well, aku mendapatkan semua nomor kalian. Bahkan si Uchiha super-duper sibuk itu. Dan aku sudah mengirimkan nomor kalian satu sama lain.  
So, kapan kita bisa reuni? Balas ya, my sweety Jidat!_

Aku menyeringai tertahan hampir menjingkrak. "Babi rupanya," gumamku seraya menahan teriakan dalam tenggorokanku. Bagaimana tidak? Seperti yang tadi sudah Bab-maksudku Ino jelaskan. Kita sudah empat tahun berpisah. Dan rasanya sangat... menyakitkan.  
Aku tahu ini pahit. Dan jangan salahkan aku karena aku makhluk pengikut semboyan _'Tinggalkanlah sesuatu untuk sesuatu'_.  
 _Sure_ , aku telah melakukannya.

Sepertinya harus kubalas dahulu.

 **From: Sakura  
To: Lovely Babi**  
 _Babiiii!  
Aku pun merindukanmu! Sampai matipun akan selalu kuingat kau, cintaku!  
Suka-suka jidatmu, aku selalu siap menghadiri reuni yang kau buat.  
Well, Babi, thanks. Kau selalu menyatukan kita. Love, Sakura._

 **Pesan Kedua:  
** _Hai, Sakura-chan! Aku Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tahu nomormu dari Ino. Balas aku, Sakura-chan!_

Ha, ini Naruto.  
Pria pirang yang dulu sangat mengejarku sampai aku meninjunya berulang kali. Membentaknya untuk segera enyah dari jangkauan mataku.

Huh, _sial_. Dulu aku sangat membencinya, tapi sekarang malah aku sangat-amat merindukannya.

 **From: Sakura  
To: Naruto**  
 _Hai, Naruto! Maaf pesanmu baru kubalas… yah, aku... baru bangun hehe.  
Yap, aku selalu bersedia reuni._

Setelahnya, kubuka pesan yang ketiga.  
Berharap bahwa pesan itu dari dia. Tapi... hah, itu cukup mustahil. Lupakan harapan mustahilmu, _Saku_.

 **Pesan Ketiga:**  
 _Tidak usah banyak bencengkrama. Keputusan sudah bulat. Reuni besok di taman sekolah jam empat sore.  
Maka itu, pending bahkan cancel urusan kalian besok._

 _Hahaha_... aku sangat kenal dia.  
Pria berambut hitam yang seenak jidatnya memutuskan sesuatu, blak-blakan tanpa sedikit pun ada yang dia tutup-tutupi.  
Siapa lagi jika bukan _Mister_ Sai? Well, dia arsitek terkenal abad ini.  
Berani juga dia menunda setiap pertemuannya besok.

Aku sangat yakin, Sai sangat merindukan kami. Hei, secara tidak langsung Sai memaksa kita untuk bertemu iya, _'kan_?  
Dasar, pria.

 **From: Sakura  
To: Sai**  
 _Ya, Sai. Aku siap_.

 **Pesan Keempat** :  
 **From: Lovely Babi  
** _Kalian menerima pesan dari Sasuke?_

 _DEG!_

Dia... sama-sekali tidak mengirim pesan untuk kami?  
Memang _saus tar-tar_ mesti diberi pelajaran.  
Kurang ajar!

Huh!

Aku membenci dia.  
Aku sangat sebal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, si empunya perusahaan terbesar di Negara ini dengan umurnya yang masih sebaya denganku.

Mengapa aku sangat membenci direktur muda nan sombong itu?

Bisa dibilang dialah biang antara perpecahan kami. Dia yang pertama kali keluar dari SMU-sebelum kelulusan untuk pindah ke Ibukota dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya.

Karena aku sebal-aku juga harus melanjutkan cita-citaku menjadi dokter, aku pergi tanpa pamit atau menyerahkan setidaknya nomor telepon pada ketiga temanku. _E-mail_ pun telah ku _non_ -aktifkan agar aku fokus menjalani profesiku sebagai Dokter.

Selanjutnya?

Entahlah.  
Aku juga masih penasaran dengan ketiga temanku.

Uchiha? Oh, jangan ditanya. Malah aku sangat ingin membunuhnya jika aku bertemu dengan makluk bodoh itu.

Aku buru-buru berdiri, membersihkan apartemen dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini dan esok.  
Aku juga mengecek jadwal-tanggal lima, dan ternyata namaku bebas dari daftar.

Jari kurusku kembali mengusap layar ponsel yang sempat redup, dan menelpon seseorang.  
Memastikan bahwa besok aku benar-benar bebas tanpa ada gangguan.

Sumpah Dokter? Entahlah. Tolong jangan tuntut aku dengan sederet sumpah yang telah kuucapkan. Kumohon, hanya sekali ini saja.

 **HUJAN**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Author

Warn : Bodo amat ada OOT kek, OOC kek, TYPO kek, siapa suruh baca?

Note : Jelas sekali banyak keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi, _skill_ bertambah dan-WOY LANJUTIN

Oke,

Pernah kau bayangkan semana kecilnya tubuhmu kala masih Sekolah Dasar?  
He, itu amat mungil seperti kurcaci.

Begitu pula dengan kelima anak yang bertemu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan pihak manusia.

 _"Hai, namaku Ino!"_ Ujar seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada seorang gadis kecil lainnya.

Gadis di depannya tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan mantap. _"Sakura Haruno,"_ balas gadis itu. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga iris _emerald_ nya hilang dimakan kelopak dan pipi tembamnya.

Sedang Sakura masih beradaptasi, Ino sudah menggaet beberapa pria kecil yang siap diperkenalkan pada Sakura. _"Ini Naruto,_ " katanya sambil menunjuk pria pirang yang tersenyum lebar. _"Dan ini Sai!"_

 _"Itu?"_ Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang pria kecil di belakang tubuh Ino. Dan Ino langsung menggeleng. _"Itu Uchiha! Anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia itu jarang bicara. Mungkin bisu,"_ tanggap Ino sebelum terkekeh layaknya anak kecil.

 _"Aku tidak bisu,"_

 _"Eh?"_ Mata hijau cerah Ino membelalak kala ia tahu, pria tadi menjawab. Ya, pria pendiam yang dianggap sombong ternyata mau membalas, bahkan ikut bergabung dalam lingkaran ketidak sengajaan yang dibuat oleh Ino.

 _"Namaku Sasuke."_

Ino langsung merunduk sambil berujar, _"Maaf!"_ Karena telah bicara lancang. Tapi... dilihat dari wajahnya, pria itu tidak sakit hati atau semacamnya.  
Malah menurut Sakura, argumen orang-orang mengenai Sasuke Uchiha salah besar.

Sasuke adalah pria kecil baik dan asik diajak berteman.

Dan dari sanalah, kelima bocah itu bersama sampai SMU. Kecuali Sasuke Uchiha yang lebih dulu keluar sebelum ujian.

"Maaf, Guren- _san_ , besok saya vakum sementara. Kurang-lebih satu minggu, jadi saya tidak bisa langsung terjun dalam rapat. Jadi tolong besok Guren- _san_ menggantikan saya. Terima kasih."  
Fuuh, akhirnya aku bisa menghela napas lega.  
Sangat beruntung bagiku memiliki waktu senggang-apalagi seharian, tanpa harus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang pekerjaan.

Tanganku bergerak lihai melipat beberapa pakaian, dan sketsa pada buku gambar di atas meja. Ini semua mesti kurapikan.  
Setidaknya aku harus benar-benar bebas besok.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka.

Meski pun aku juga kesal dengan mereka yang dengan enaknya memutuskan tali pertemanan kita. Huh, diawali dengan Uchiha, dan Jidat menyusul.

Oke, oke aku memang salah juga. Bukannya aku tetap mempertahankan, aku malah mengikuti cara mereka dengan pergi untuk lanjut ke sekolah menjahit.  
Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan lagi membiarkan teman-temanku terpencar seperti anak itik lagi.

Ah! Aku lupa.  
Satu lagi, Uchiha.  
Aku belum juga bisa menghubungi Kakek tua itu.  
Sial. Dia masih saja mementingkan pejerjaan daripada kita. Awas saja kau, Uchiha!

"Haah," desahku setelah melihat pekerjaanku telah usai.  
Aku sengaja melempar tubuhku ke atas kursi malas, dan mengatupkan kelopakku. Mencoba rileks dengan cara tradisional juga secangkir the hijau.

 _"Sai-kun!"_ Teriak Ino antusias kala melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang menyender di balkon mansion milik keluarga Uchiha.

Pria itu menoleh sebelum berkata, _"ada apa?"_

 _"A-ano, ayo kita makan,"_ ujar gadis itu. Ia tersenyum untuk lebih meyakinkan bahwa dia benar mengajak.

Bukannya menjawab, respon yang pria berumur enam belas tahun itu lakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino, dan menatap hamparan padang rumput-lagi.  
Samar, ia juga menghela napas berat.

Dengan ragu, Ino berjalan mendekati Sai. Oh, ayolah. Rasa kepedulian Ino memang sangat tinggi bagi teman-temannya.  
Sampai akhirnya, ia menyentuh pundak Sai sebelum ia berkata, _"Ada ap "_

 _"Ino,"_ _sial_. Kalimatnya diselak lebih dulu.

Gadis sebaya itu menyahut.

Lagi, pria itu terdiam.

Lama semenjak gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menunggu, barulah Sai menggubris sahutan Ino. _"Aku merasa... kita akan berpisah."_

Mata Ino membelalak.  
Hei, apa yang dikatakan Sai? Mereka sudah kurang-lebih sepuluh tahun bersama, dan apa alasan mereka berpisah?

Dengan cepat, Ino menggeleng, lalu memeluk erat lengan Sai. _"Tidak!"_ Teriaknya cepat. _"Sai-kun tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!"_

 _"Hei-hei. Bukan aku."_

Lantas, semburat merah menjalar sempurna memenuhi wajah gadis Yamanaka itu. Karena ia malu menunjukan kemerahan pada pipinya, ia masih saja sembunyi pada lengan Sai. _"L-lalu siapa?"_

Sai menghela napas. _"Entahlah,"_ jawabnya lagi-lagi menatap hamparan padang rumput.

 _"Baiklah... ayo cepat makan,"_ kali ini, Ino langsung melepas cengkramannya, dan secepat kilat membalikan tubuhnya. _"Jidat, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sudah menunggu,"_

Bahasa isyarat, Sai hanya mengikuti langkah Ino.

"Nona Ino,"

Dengan cepat kubuka kelopakku dan mengakan tubuhku dari kursi malas.  
Ah, siapa itu?  
Mengganggu nostalgiaku saja, sih.

Surai pirangku kurapikan, sebelum aku berkata, "Masuk," karena aku sadar siapa yang bertamu ke rumahku.

Seorang wanita merunduk, ia tersenyum. "Begini Nona, saya mau membawa berita baik. Baju yang telah Anda rancang berhasil memasuki pasar Internasional." Katanya, "Maka karena itu, Samui- _san_ mengundang Anda besok untuk memotong pita atas keberhasilan ini."

Rasa bangga menyesaki dadaku.  
Oh, usahaku selama ini berhasil juga.

Pun aku tersenyum, juga menggeleng. "Meski aku sangat menunggu momen ini, tapi aku tidak bisa hadir. Bagaimana kalau besok kau yang menggantikanku?"

Wanita itu melebarkan kelopaknya. "M-memang besok, maksudku, kenapa Nona sampai tidak bisa menghadirinya? Padahal, 'kan..."

Aku memotong kalimatnya, "Aku ada urusan penting," jawabku.

'Bertemu teman-temanku, dan tidak lagi mementingkan pekerjaan…' tambahku dalam hati.

Memang wanita benar-benar berisik.

Mereka makhluk yang cerewet dan… menjengkelkan.

Lihatlah, sudah ketujuh puluh empat kalinya Ino menelponku.  
Dan akhirnya ia terdiam kala aku membentaknya. Ku akui, dia sudah bertambah dewasa-entah dengan awaknya-tapi sikapnya menunjukan bahwa setiap orang bersalah wajib meminta maaf dan setiap orang wajib mengampuni.

Benar, setelahnya dia meminta maaf padaku dan menuntut pengampunan dariku.  
Dasar wanita.

Tetap saja sifat pemaksa mendarah daging dalam sel wanita. Menjengkelkan.

"Aku ada urusan besok." Ujarku setengah membentak.

"Tapi Sai- _kun_ , Sai- _kun_ sudah berjanji pada perusahaan sebelah bahwa Sai- _kun_ akan memimpin bangunan-"

"Batalkan." Sergahku segera. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah muak pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini.

"Sai- _kun_ , dengar. Kau arsitek profesional, dan jangan jatuhkan-"

"Diam, Shion!" Teriakku untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau juga harus mendengarkan aku. Seorang profesional butuh istirahat, dan kau tak berhak memaksaku."

Sudah. Itu yang terakhir.  
Lebih baik aku meninggalkan wanita itu. Cukup aku membentak, aku tidak berhak memukul wanita.

"Sai- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Apa lagi, hah!? "Shion, cukup sampai di sini. Aku sudah muak. Cukup sampai di sini."

"Sai- _kun_!"

Terserah.

Aku berjalan penuh hentakan dan menghela napas berkali-kali demi berpikir jernih. Memang ada untungnya juga aku reuni. Sekedar _refreshing_.

"Hinata, besok aku pergi."

Ah, hai. Kau baru kali pertama mengenalku ya? Ini aku. Naruto Uzumaki. Sebut saja _Steve_.  
 _Hahaha_ , aku hanya bercanda. Nama _Naruto_ sangat berharga bagiku.

"Mau ke mana?"

Dan itu, Hinata. Suaranya lembut seperti bidadari. _Ahahay_ , lagi-lagi aku hanya bercanda.

"Reuni bersama teman-temanku. Tolong kau _handle_ semuanya, ya... aku berjanji hanya untuk besok. Hehe,"

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Eh, tapi... bagaimana kalau Hinata- _chan_ ikut saja?" Tawarku.

"Eh?"

Apa perasaanmu kala akan bertemu sahabat lamamu?  
Yang terakhir kalinya topik kalian berbicara, adalah perpisahan?  
Perpisahan yang tiada kata-kata selayaknya seorang sahabat akan berpisah?

Perasaan bersalah, senang, gugup dan rindu bercampur aduk dalam relungmu.  
Napasmu pasti tercekat dalam rongga dada dan tenggorokan, dan bayang-bayang masa kecil akan terus berputar di tempurungmu.

Jangan menyangkal semua fakta di atas, karena itu semua kenyataan.  
Lihatlah, satu orang yang sedang menunggu.  
Dia sangat gelisah.  
Apalagi sudah lewat lima belas menit waktu perjanjian pertemuan mereka.

"Kemana mereka?" Umpat kesal seorang gadis berambut pirang yang surainya diikat ala _Rapunzel_. Ia merutuk dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Ia menghela napas seraya mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menatap awan yang mulai bersatu, dan menghitam.

Gadis itu menurunkan kepalanya, juga menutup sebagian kelopaknya. "Rupanya mereka sudah terlalu sibuk..." gumamnya.

"Tidak denganku,"

Kelopaknya yang hampir tertutup ia belalakan sangat lebar kala mendengar suara bariton dari arah belakang tengkuknya. Secepat kilat, ia membalikan tubuhnya. "S-sai... _kun_?" Ya, itulah sederet kalimat yang keluar terbata dari mulutnya.

Sai mengendikan bahunya, sedang sang gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit. "Maaf aku telat, Yamanaka." Katanya sambil membersihkan surai hitamnya dari beberapa bulir air hujan yang mulai membasahi permukaan bumi.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka langsung berlari, memeluk erat tubuh pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _He_ -"

"Tak tahukan kau jika aku sangat merindukanmu!?" Jerit Ino-akhirnya. Kepalanya sangat pening sampai kedua daun telinganya memanas akibat rasa rindu yang baru saja meledak. "Kenapa kau tak berusaha mencari kami, ha!? Jawab aku Sai- _kun_!"

Bukan menjawab, Sai hanya terdiam.

Sampai akhirnya Sai membuka mulut kala baru saja dua orang tamu undangan menghadiri acara pertemuan tak resmi itu. "Hai, Naruto-"

"Jawab aku dulu!" Ino masih menuntut jawaban dan masih saja memeluk Sai.

Yah, mau apalagi. Sai menghela napas dan menjawab, "Kau yang bilang kau mau sukses dulu, he?" Ralat, bukan jawaban melainkan pertanyaan timpalan.

Ino membelalak.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Cukup aku percaya takdir Tuhan." Katanya mengakhiri pertanyaan Ino. Ia melepaskan gadis itu perlahan karena tidak enak hati pada Naruto dan eng… seorang gadis(?) yang sedari tadi juga menunggu.

Ino mengusap ujung matanya, dan pelukannya beralih pada Naruto. "Naruto… aku merindukanmu…"

Pria dengan warna rambut sejurus dengan Ino juga tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga demikian."

Ketika Ino melepas pelukannya, terdengarlah suara teriakan dari jauh.  
Teriakan dari seorang gadis yang berlari di tengah hujan deras.

Mata Ino membelalak-lagi, "Jidat!" Teriaknya juga, " _Is that you_?"

Yang dipanggil _Jidat_ semakin mendekat.  
Sampailah ia, dengan napas memburu dan seluruh tubuh hampir basah.

Belum sempat gadis itu berbicara, Ino sudah menyambarnya dengan pelukan erat melebihi eratnya pelukan pada Sai. "Jidat!"

" _Hhh_ ... Babi..." balasnya terengah.

"Demi Tuhan aku merindukanmu, Sakura Haruno!"

"Dan Demi Tuhan juga aku merindukanmu, Ino Yamanaka!" Balas Sakura lagi, sambil melepas pelukannya pada Ino.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat. Sakura menyatukan alisnya. " _Err_...Sai?"

Sai mengangguk.

" _Gyaa_! Sai! Kau sudah sangat tegap!" Aku yakin, kau berpikir pasti Sakura memeluk Sai. Yap, itu benar.

"Dan kau, Naruto!" Teriak Sakura selepas ia memeluk Sai, dan sekarang memeluk Naruto.

Mata Sakura berpindah pada suatu objek yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto dan dirinya. "S-siapa gadis ini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum demikian Naruto. Ia juga merunduk, "Aku Hinat "

"Ya, istriku." Sambung... Naruto?

Jangankan kau dan ketiga teman Naruto, aku saja kaget. Seorang Naruto yang sifatnya kekanakan sudah menikah?

"I-istrimu?" Tanya Sai

"Hinata- _chan_ , Naruto adalah suamimu?" Timpal Ino.

Pipi gadis itu memerah dan ia mengangguk.

Jangan tanya mengapa Sakura tidak bertanya, karena mulutnya sudah sangat memangap lebar saking banyaknya pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu, menunggu hujan reda di bawah gubuk berukuran sedang.

Rumah gubuk tua yang terletak di taman belakang pekarangan sekolah tanpa di relokasi sedikit pun. Dan entah, padahal sudah dua puluh tahun sekolah terlebih gubuk ini berdiri, tapi tiada sama sekali gubuk diratakan atau yah... setidaknya agar tidak mengganggu.

Gubuk ini masih sama, tidak terlalu rapi tapi tidak juga buruk.  
Agak mustahil gubuk di perkotaan seperti ini bertahan dua puluh tahun tanpa ada atap bercelah dan berbau rayap.  
Jadi, mereka tetap nyaman berteduh di tempat ini. Seperti dulu.

Ya, dulu. Berkumpul bersama sahabat kala sebelum masuk sekolah, istirahat maupun sepulang sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang mereka membolos, kabur dari jam pelajaran hanya untuk bermain _shogi_ atau monopoli.  
Masa lalu itu sangat indah bagi mereka.

"Ada yang bawa _shogi_?"

Mereka serempak menoleh pada sumber suara bariton dari depan, Sai. Pria bernama lengkap Sai Shimura itu berkata setelah Sakura melintaskan sejenak masa lalu mereka. _Hei, apakah Sai melakukan hal yang sama? Nostalgia?_

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kupikir salah satu dari kalian memiliki _gadget_ atau _smart phone_ ," ujanya.

"Untuk?"

"Banyak aplikasi _shogi_ sekarang," timpal Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino kembali membalas, "Aku tidak membawa ponsel, kupikir kau membawanya."

Pria pirang itu tersenyum sambil melirik Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya. "Hinata menyarankan, agar kami tidak membawa ponsel. Karena itu akan mengganggu acara kita."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian," balas Sakura disahuti senyuman dari Ino dan Sai.

Nyatanya, mereka berprinsip sama.  
Ponsel hanya mengganggu perbincangan mereka.

Tapi ... tidak satu pun dari mereka memulai perbincangan kecuali barusan, Sai, itu pun kembali diam seperti sedia kala.  
Biar bagaimana juga, akan susah bergerak jika salah satu bagian tubuh tidak ada, begitu pula sekelompok sahabat ini. Tetap saja terasa janggal bila salah satu dari mereka absen.

Memang pria itu, _sial_.

Pribadi lepas pribadi, memagut dagu mereka masing-masing. Memerhatikan rintik hujan dengan tatapan kosong, sampai pikiran itu kembali menyerang. Memori itu tetap ada dan berputar.

 _"Ayo kita cepat berkumpul! Hujan sudah mereda!"_ Teriak Sai. Bocah berumur empat belas tahun itu memaksa sudah lebih dari empat kali, tapi Sakura tetap memaksa menunggu.

Padahal, sekarang sudah jam tujuh, bis tur akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi.

Dan mereka masih saja di gubuk.

 _"Sakura, sudahlah..."_ kata Ino sambil mengusap punggung mungil Sakura. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu tetap tidak menggubris. _"….Jidat, dia pasti menyusul!"_

 _"Sekali janji tetap janji,"_ balas Sakura singkat. Atensinya kembali pada objek lamanya, jalanan basah. Menunggu seorang pria mendekat melalui jalan itu.

Sakura tetap tidak peduli, walau pun dia ketinggalan bis atau tidak ikut tur sekalipun, ia harus tetap menunggu. Karena itulah tipenya.

Janji harus ditepati.

Jangan salahkan Sakura jika mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berangkat tur. Salahkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu, yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh mereka berkumpul sebelum berangkat tur dan pergi ke bis bersamaan. Tapi dia sendiri yang tidak datang sampai hujan turun.

Dengan wajah sedikit panik, Sai melirik pergelangan tangannya _, "Jam tujuh lewat tiga menit, Sakura. Jangan bodoh, kau yang selalu berceloteh tentang tur kali ini, jadi jangan menyesali jika kita tidak berangkat."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli,"_ balas Saakura. _"Tidak ada gunanya sepatu tanpa alas, Sai."_

Sai menghela napas. Dan ia menarik paksa lengan Sakura.

 _"Sai! Lepas! Aku mau tetap menunggu!"_

 _"Tapi tidak dengan kami! Dia pasti sudah lebih dulu di bis!"_

 _"Sai! Tunggu dulu!"_

"Hei, hujan mereda..." suara lembut dari seorang wanita, Hinata membuat mereka semua mengakhiri memorinya barusan. Ia mengikuti sorot pandang wanita itu ke seluruh wilayah antero taman, dan benar saja. Hujan mereda.  
"Ada yang lapar?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khas nya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ayo kita makan di kantin sebrang sekolah."

Ino mengangguk.

Dan kelihatannya, Sai juga setuju.

"B-bisa kita menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Sejurus, mereka menghela napas penanya, Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan pernah datang," kata Sai. Lalu ia menghela napas, lagi. "Kudengar bisnisnya sedang besar-besaran. Hanya ada sedikit celah untuknya memejamkan mata."

Sakura merunduk.

Sebegitu pentingnyakah pekerjaan Sasuke?  
Sampai ia melupakan semua tentang masa pertemanannya?

Ah, Sakura, kau bodoh.

Pertemanan hanya suatu hubungan bodoh untuknya. Hanya membuang waktunya yang berharga.  
Mustahil baginya menomor satukan pertemanan, buktinya? Ia rela meninggalkan semuanya demi mengejar impiannya.

Dia tidak akan kesepian. Karena-mungkin-dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru, jadi tidak ada gunanya menemui teman lamanya.

Sudah lewat dua setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian, Sasuke belum juga datang.

Jadi untuk apa lagi ditunggu?

Tapi memang itu kebiasaan Sakura, menunggu. Menunggu hal mustahil seperti Sasuke.

"Ayo, cepat."

Dengan berat hati, Sakura beranjak.

Air matanya menetes dan ia merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni sambil mengusap cepat kedua pipinya.

"Jidat…" Ino berbisik.

"Ah, y-ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kikuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menghalau air mata kembali melajur melewati kelopaknya.

Ino memandang prihatin.  
Dan langsung mendekap sahabatnya. "…Jidat… kau tidak berubah," katanya, sedang rasa sesak di dada Sakura kian menjadi-jadi, "Jika ia benar tulus, ia akan datang, Sakura... percayalah,"

Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Ia mengangguk sambil mengusap lagi kelopaknya.

Tidak bisa ia sangkal, Sakura memang benar-benar merindukan persahabatan mereka.  
Ia rindu berkumpul, ia rindu tertawa, ia rindu bercanda, berengkar dan berlarian saat hujan turun.  
Ia rindu semua hal gila pada kawannya. Dan… ia menyesal.

Andainya ia tidak gengsi untuk menahan Sasuke agar ia tidak pergi, andai ia tidak pergi untuk mebalas dendam pada Sasuke, andai Sasuke tidak ada, andai persahabatan ini tidak ada, andai mereka tidak pernah bertemu!  
Pasti tidak akan ada rasa sesak di dadanya, dan tidak ada persaan rindu yang menyesaki relungnya setiap saat!  
Tidak ada mimpi tiap malam menghantui, atau bahkan memori berputar setiap kali menutup mata atau melamun. Pasti!

"Ayo," Ino melepas pelukannya, dan menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura. Untunglah Naruto, Hinata bahkan Sai menunggunya.

Sakura kembali mengusap pipinya dan mengangguk lemah.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan tujuan mereka dan berlari di tengah hujan rintik.

Belum ada dua puluh meter dari gubuk, hujan kembali melanda.  
Ah, mau balik ke gubuk, hujan semakin besar, terlanjur basah.

Sai menatap sekeliling, mencari teduhan terdekat. Tapi nihil.  
Hanya ada pohon besar di dekat mereka.

"Kita ke pohon itu saj "

Kalimat Sai terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat seorang pria yang berdiri lima meter di belakang Ino dan Sakura.

Sai tersenyum singkat.

"Kita ke mana?" Tanya Ino.

Bukan melanjutkan rencana pertamanya, Sai malah menggeleng.

"Bagaimana jika bermain hujan?" sahut suara yang tidak berasal dari mereka, ada suara lain di belakang mereka.

Lantas, dengan cepat Ino, Sakura juga Naruto dan Hinata menoleh.

Mata kedua gadis itu membelalak lebar.

Dan dua detik kemudian Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Apa kubilang! Dia pasti datang!" Jeritnya seraya pergi memeluk Sasuke, "Sasuke anak bodoh! Pergi begitu saja! Datang begitu saja! Bodoh!"

Dan pria itu tersenyum.

Di bawah hujan, mereka tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Aku jadi ingat kata salah satu tokoh _anime_. Katanya: _"Jika matahari adalah kebahagian dan hujan adalah air mata bagimu, maka kita perlu keduanya untuk melihat pelangi."_

Mereka sudah melewati matahari dan hujan, jadi mereka sudah mendapat pelangi.  
Dan pada saat pelangi terbitlah, ada sebuah janji terukir dalam hati mereka.

Pekerjaan dan uang bukan kunci kebahagiaan. Kesatuanlah prioritas utama.

Sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi memori, masa lalu, atau nostalgia. Karena mereka sudah kembali.  
Dan tidak ada satupun barang berharga dapat menukar kebahagiaan mereka.

Kelimanya bahkan anggota baru, Hinata sangat bahagia. Napas mereka tersengal saat mereka sampai ke puncak bukit di tengah guyuran hujan deras-kebiasaan mereka waktu kecil.

Pria berambut hitam lekat mengeluarkan senyuman jarangnya pada seorang gadis. Lalu ia berbisik, "Kita akan segera menyusul Naruto."

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar.  
Maksudnya?  
Menyusul dalam artian _'itu'_?  
Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena ia sadar maksud Sasuke. Kalimat itu adalah artian secara tidak langsung mengajak Sakura menikah.

"Me-memangnya Sasuke- _kun_ belum-" bisikan gadis itu langsung terhenti kala Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dengan ranum Sakura.

"Aku selalu menunggumu," Balas Sasuke setelah ia mengakhiri kecupan ringan tanpa suara itu. Sedang yang dikecup pipinya memerah setengah mati. "Dan aku selalu merindukanmu."

Wajah gadis itu kian memanas.  
Tapi ia tetap bahagia, karena ciuman pertamanya benar-benar dengan cintanya, cinta pertama dan selamanya  
.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "K-kuharap kita mendahului Sai dan Babi,"

Pada saat Sai menarik lengan Sakuta, Sakura berteriak, _"Sai! Tunggu dulu!"_ Karena seorang anak sebaya dengannya berlari di tengah hujan rintik menuju gubuk.  
Pria berambut raven itu melirik semua temannya yang menegang karena emosi.

 _"Maaf, aku terlambat."_

 _"Sudah kubilang! Sasuke-kun pasti datang!"_ Teriak Sakura dan ia langsung tersenyum lembut. Dan, gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu langsung keluar dari gubuk, melewati hujan dengan senang hati mendahului mereka. _"Ayo cepat! Nanti kita dtinggal bis, lho!"_

Sai menggeleng. _"Dasar perempuan."_

 **FIN**

My second story, mind to Review?

See you at next stories :D


End file.
